


Deep-Rooted Bonds

by lunacosas



Series: BIKM Bingo #1 - Team Bingo Bongo [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kaer Morhen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas
Summary: thankful/ˈθaŋkfʊl,ˈθaŋkf(ə)l/adjectivepleased and relieved.
Series: BIKM Bingo #1 - Team Bingo Bongo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Team 2 BIKM Bingo Jan 2020





	Deep-Rooted Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I have no recollection of writing these, and I doubt in a day or two I'll have any recollection of posting them either...
> 
> Short, this one. Maybe sweet. Definitely a contrast to Ghosts, if you've read that one.

The great hall is silent, only the crackling of the fire keeping Eskel company as he waits, the warmth of it familiar and welcome. He’s almost lost count of the years he’s spent here, how many winters have passed before the hearth. It’s been more than a lifetime for most beings, so many summers that have faded from the world. The wait to find out if his brothers will return is nearly always an anxious one, but Eskel has spent the autumn hearing songs sung about the White Wolf, and had followed news of a contract only to learn that a brown-haired Witcher wearing a wolf medallion had beaten him to it. His wait this year is easier than usual, the calm of Kaer Morhen welcome after a difficult season. There is nothing to do now but rest, and train.

Lambert returns first. He comes into the keep as darkness falls, muttering about selkimores and how badly he needs a bath. Eskel embraces him, feeling Lambert surrender some of the tension held in his body. They talk as Lambert bathes, Eskel having brought a generous platter of food over which he shares. They talk into the night, falling asleep on their rolls by the fireside and waking tired but content.

Vesemir has enough jobs to keep them busy all winter, never mind the two weeks it takes for Geralt to join them, which is just as well. It’s a long wait, one that makes Eskel wonder if his confidence that Geralt was okay was misplaced. The sight of a horse and rider on the path fills him with relief, and he’s smiling as he walks as calmly as he can down to meet him.

That night, Eskel is happier than he can remember being in a long time. There is plenty of food and drink, the fire is generous in the heat it gives, and he’s flanked by the two best people he’s ever known. Geralt and Lambert are sharing the more obscene details of their time on the Path now that Vesemir has retired for the night, and Eskel is content to listen, to laugh along, choking on his drink as Lambert delivers the hilariously unfortunate punchline of his story. Coughing, his eyes stinging with tears, Eskel is suddenly struck by the perfection of the seemingly ordinary moment. It’s a moment much like any others, and hopefully like many, many more to come, but as he watches his brothers, Eskel realises how lucky he is. He can come home to this, to people who care about him, and who know and accept him without judgement or condition. Each winter is a gift, and after the season he’s just spent on the path, he’s more thankful than ever for what he has now.

They notice the shift in his mood, and turn to him in question. In answer, Eskel pulls them both into an embrace, laughing at Lambert’s indignant words that are at odds with the way he happily crashes against Eskel’s side and lingers. Geralt’s voice is gruff with emotion as he returns Eskel’s sentiment of gratitude, his mug tilting until he spills liquor on himself. Both Eskel and Lambert laugh at his curses, no doubt both thinking the same thing as Geralt all but shoves himself into the fire.

The alcohol doesn’t ignite, and there are no fires or further disaster, only the three Witchers sharing each other’s company well into the morning, Eskel’s heart warmed all the while by the deep-rooted thankfulness that he is so lucky to have his brothers by his side.


End file.
